


The Goodbye Song

by Spax99



Series: HBA Works [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Is it major character death if the character is already dead?, Songfic, character study (sort of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spax99/pseuds/Spax99
Summary: Bianca and Nico both come to terms with Bianca's death.(Songfic)





	The Goodbye Song

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from 'The Goodbye Song'  
> Originally posted on Halfblood Amino.

_**The time has come** _

_**I'm flying away** _

_**Mouth is numb** _

_**Heart don't know what to say** _

 

Bianca had no intention of dying.

 Though, she guessed not many people intend to die when they do.

Though, she suspected most people didn't feel the crushing guilt that she did after they died. She knew this would hurt Nico badly.

Maybe she had made the decision to join the hunters of Artemis partly so she didn't have to take care of her little brother all the time.

But she didn't expect that after leaving camp to go on a quest, she'd never see him again.

But standing there, in the underworld, Bianca knew that it was over. She would never see her baby brother again.

 

_**And although I'll be out of sight, dear** _

_**Know I'll be right here** _

_**Right here forever, ever, ever, ever** _

_**And when you look to the night sky** _

_**Don't think of goodbyes** _

_**Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever** _

 

After the anger, Nico felt numb.

Percy had told him that Bianca had died. He had told him that he couldn't protect her like he'd said he would.

And Nico had been so upset, and so mad, that he couldn't stay. He had attacked Percy and run.

He didn't know where he was now, but he honestly didn't care. Only one thought echoed through his mind.

'She's gone.'

When their mother had died, leaving them with only each other as family, Bianca had promised that they'd always be together. That no matter what, they had each other.

But she left, and he was left with no one.

 

_**Thank you for teaching me lessons** _

_**Thank you for listening to mine** _

_**Man, you know how to ride a bike now** _

_**Don't be scared, you'll be fine** _

 

Through everything, Nico and Bianca had been together, relying on each other for everything.

Living in the Lotus Casino had been scary at first, and confusing. The only familiar thing Nico and Bianca had was each other, and they clung to that familiarity like a lifeline. They helped each other feel safe.

Nico had been so young when their mother died. Bianca was practically the only family he knew.

She had taught him almost everything he knew, and he didn't know how he could keep going without her.

 

_**And although, I'll be out of sight, dear** _

_**Know I'll be right here** _

_**Right here forever, ever, ever, ever** _

_**And when you look to the night skies** _

_**Don't think of goodbyes** _

_**Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever** _

 

Bianca knew that Nico had been trying to communicate with her. She'd have to be very oblivious to miss that. He kept calling for her, and it was hard to ignore.

But he had to let it go. She was dead, and he was alive, and she hoped that nothing about that changed for a very long time.

If she appeared to him, it would only feed his unhealthy mindset. He wouldn't be able to move on.

She could no longer be with him in body, but whe would always be a part of him in spirit. Nico needed to accept that she wasn't coming back in the way he wanted.

 

_**Come, no you can't come with me** _

_**Stay, I wish I could** _

_**Goodbye I know it's hard to say** _

 

There were times when Nico wished he had been on the quest that killed Bianca.

Logically, he knew that a 10 year old with no training would be more a hindrance than a help. But he couldn't help but wonder: if he'd been there, would Bianca have made different choices? Would she still be alive?

Or would it change nothing?

(On his darkest of days, Nico thinks that if he had been on the quest, at least he could have died with her. Then neither of them would have to be alone.)

 

_**Out, I know it hurts to say,** _

_**I'd- I'd stay if I could** _

_**But the universe won't let me** _

_**So please be good** _

_**And don't you forget me** _

 

Bianca decided she wanted to be reborn.

Elysium was nice, sure, but she wanted another chance at life. She longed for it.

No, she needed it. At first, she thought it was normal. To miss being alive. But she soon found that the other inhabitants were content with the afterlife. They missed people, and places, and certain things, but they didnt miss life itself.

Not like she did.

Bianca had reservations. She knew that if she was reborn, she wouldn't remember her first life in the next one. She wouldn't be Bianca Di Angelo anymore.

And she would never see Nico again. She had a chance of seeing him in the afterlife, if she stayed. If she was reborn, she might not ever make it back to see him, if she even remembered missing him in the first place.

Nico was doing better now, though. She hadn't spoken to him, but she saw snippets of his life, from time to time. He was spending more time at camp, both Camp Half-Blood and the Roman camp. He had people who cared about him, whether he acknowledged them or not. He wasn't alone anymore.

So, despite the costs, Bianca chose rebirth.

 

_**And although I'll be out of sight, dear** _

_**Know I'll be right here** _

_**Right here forever, ever, ever, ever** _

_**And when you look to the night skies** _

_**Don't think of goodbyes** _

_**Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever** _

__

Bianca took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I love you Nico. Please, forgive me."

Bianca had faith that Nico would be just fine.


End file.
